Eyes of Jade
by ariel's atlantica
Summary: Draco loves Ginny -- and Hermione loves him. This will be a forbidden fruit love triangle like you've never seen...


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **__Here's another fic! I love Draco/Hermione and Draco/Ginny, so combining the two just seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. I'm trying to stay into my Harry Potter as well; I'm re-reading all the books. I know Harry's supposed to be hunting for Horcruxes in his 7th year, but that's all right. It's fiction after all! Oh, and don't ask me Harry and Ron are still taking potions either...let's just imagine they're trying to become aurors or something. Also, the prophecy hasn't had a chance to come true; Voldemort hasn't tried to get at Harry yet. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_**SUMMARY: **__Draco Malfoy loves Ginny—and Hermione loves him. Hermione gets an idea to get closer to Draco, which is forming an alliance with the Slytherins. But Ginny has other plans for Malfoy. This will be a forbidden fruit love triangle like you've never seen..._

* * *

**Chapter One****: Admitting the Truth**

It was a cool Wednesday afternoon, the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins, and Hermione Granger was once again being harassed by her two best friends (Harry and Ron were both having trouble with their draughts, as per usual). Professor Slughorn had been hard on them this week, and they had an essay to hand in at the end of the week that was worth a significant portion of their marks. Hermione, naturally, was the only one of the group who had sufficiently mixed her potion. She'd just added valerian roots and sopophorous beans and was stirring her concoction when Draco Malfoy decided this was the perfect time for a distraction. Looking as innocent as possible he approached the trio's table and, attempting to appear as though he was just shuffling past them, knocked his arm right into Hermione's.

"Malfoy, you threw off my stirring count!" Hermione yelled. Icy gray eyes stared back at her through thin wisps of blonde roots.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Granger...how dare I ruin Miss Know-it-All's flawless brew."

"Shut it you slimy git," Ron said bitterly.

"No one was talking to you, Weasley," Malfoy snapped.

"I think he's right," Hermione said fiercely.

By the look in her eyes Malfoy could tell Hermione was ready to hex, so he gave them one last smirk and headed back to his seat with the Slytherins. Pansy Parkinson sneered at Hermione from across the room as Draco sat down next to her, and Hermione returned the look. Hermione found it annoying that the two houses were still going through this; they were upon their last year and one by one they were turning seventeen (of legal wizarding age). Maturity was obviously coming slower for some than others, but after seven years the exasperating feud did grow a bit old. Searching far and wide in her memory for the stir number she was on (before she was so rudely interrupted), Hermione returned to her mixing and by superior magical intellect and skill was able to save her draught in time for the end of class. Professor Slughorn have them all an 'E' for the day (except Hermione, who got an 'O') and dismissed them.

All the way back to the Gryffindor Tower Harry and Ron were grumbling about Malfoy. Hermione sighed to herself, feeling hopeless for the future of the two groups. Voldemort was still gaining strength (and a few more followers), and they still refused to reconcile with anyone in Slytherin house. It wasn't going to happen overnight, Hermione understood that, but none of them even seemed to be making an effort. The wizarding world was doomed if alliances weren't formed, and with Albus Dumbledore dead things weren't looking up at all.

The Gryffindor common room was quite inviting as the trio climbed through the portrait hole (Ron was almost done growing and he was thanking Merlin for this; the portrait hole seemed to be getting smaller by the day). It wasn't as much fun during evenings or on weekends without the Weasley twins causing a little ruckus, but every now and then Harry and Ron would entertain the Gryffindors with a game of Exploding Snap (annoying to some but it did get rather competitive at times) or Wizard's Chess. Right now, however, it was time for dinner; Harry and Ron put their books in their dormitory and went back down to wait for Hermione. Their stomachs rumbling, they had half a mind to leave her but she came rushing down the girls' steps a moment later.

"Malfoy is such a git," Hermione said as they walked down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

"Drop it Hermione," Harry said.

"I personally agree completely; one of these days I'm gonna teach him a lesson," Ron said as they all took seats and kept their eyes on the High Table.

"Shut up Ron. Can't you two leave him alone?"

"He almost cost me my potion, Harry! It's like he put me under the Cruciatus Curse...simply unforgivable."

"You're pathetic," Ron joked.

"I'm pathetic? Who's first girlfriend called him Won-Won?"

"Please don't make me relive the past," Ron groaned.

"Be quiet! McGonagall's about to speak," Harry murmured.

"Good evening! I'm sure we are all anxious to get to our feast, so I will save my announcements until the end. Dig in!" Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said.

The plates on the tables filled themselves as McGonagall sat down and the students began pilling food on their plates. Ron was the first to start shoveling food into his face (very predictably). Harry took his time and savored every inch of the sausage on his fork, taking a moment to survey his surroundings. Neville Longbottom was talking to Dean Thomas about Quidditch (Neville was sort of learning about teams rather than discussing them), Dennis Creevey was buzzing exciting to his older brother (Harry wondered if it had anything to do with him), Luna Lovegood was absentmindedly twirling her blonde locks around her red-nailed finger (occasionally coming back down to earth long enough to gnaw on a potato), and Harry even noticed Justin Finch-Fletchly nibbling on a piece of toast and chatting (he was spitting crumbs all over his robes).

The one thing Harry didn't notice was Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn't, as he usually was, sneering at them or throwing them glare of daggers. He was looking rather preoccupied, turning his fork over and over in his hands and toying with a bit of fried tomato, and every so often he'd steal a quick glance at the Gryffindor table (Ginny Weasley was looking particularly beautiful). Crabbe and Goyle kept trying to get him to eat more and figure out what was on his mind, but he threatened to put the Cruciatus Curse on them (even if he did get sent to Azkaban) and promised not to stop until they were insane "just like Longbottom's parents," so they gave up and left him alone. He heaved a heavy sigh as the dinner plates cleared and the desserts appeared. The meal would soon be over, and time was slowly ticking away for him.

As quickly as they'd come (or so it seemed to Draco), the desserts cleared and all the students were leaving the Great Hall. Out of sheer curiosity about where she was, Draco stole another glance at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was one of the last to leave her seat, and he finally decided to seize his chance. He rushed in her direction, not taking his eyes off of her so he wouldn't lose her location. Ginny was near the entrance to the Great Hall, and before she could exit the doors Draco's large hand grabbed hers.

"Come with me," he said in a low, hushed voice.

Hermione tossed her napkin down on the empty table and headed out of the Great Hall with the rest of her peers - she wasn't going to the library (this wasn't enough refuge), but to her dormitory. No one would be there at this hour (it was much too early), and even if they were she'd close her drapes and put a silencing charm on them. Her priority right now was to be alone to think about dinner and what she'd said. She reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower, muttered the password ("Kneazle foot") and climbed through the portrait hole. Ignoring everyone in the common room (including Harry and Ron), she went swiftly to her dormitory, through her bags on top of her trunk, and sunk into her four-poster bed.

Am I crazy? Hermione thought to herself as she closed her drapes. Being alone and in silence allowed her mind to wander, a little quicker than it normally did. Hermione stared at the ceiling - why was Draco Malfoy all the sudden on her mind? Why had she suggested they make up with the Slytherins? It was quite confusing, even for a genius like Hermione Granger. She took a few deep breaths and allowed her mind to continue drifting, and it landed again on Draco Malfoy. Stop it, stop thinking about Malfoy! Hermione shouted inside her head. But it didn't work; his mysterious gray eyes, sleek blonde hair and disaffected scowl. She couldn't stop herself; she rolled over, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag and began to write a letter...

_Malfoy,_

_Don't worry about why I'm sending you this letter, just read it. I dunno how much good it'll do, but I know I've got to try. I want to form an alliance with your house; I think it'll be good for all of us. It'll take some time to get along; this much is obvious. But we'll all be safer in the long run if we can stand together against Voldemort (sorry for saying his name). Oh, and I've got one more thing to tell you; I think I might fancy you. Don't tell anyone, it was bloody hard enough writing it down. Write a simple message on the back of this, so I'll know you didn't throw it out._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope, heading to the owlery. She didn't know a better way to contact Draco; owl was the least embarrassing (if he was disgusted he could just ball it up), and the least conspicuous. She also didn't know what Harry and Ron would say if they knew she was owling Draco Malfoy, but quite frankly she could care less what they thought. Upon reaching the owlery she looked up at the cluster of birds, selecting a lovely barn owl. Hermione was sure Draco would be surprised to receive this bit of mail in the morning...

Ginny was slowly making her way out of the Great Hall and to the staircases when she felt a rough hand grab hers. She jumped in shock, and the shock didn't go away when she saw whom the hand belonged to. She kept her eyes on him, heard him whisper, "Come with me," and she didn't refuse when he began pulling her away from the crowd and toward a far end of the Entrance Hall. Overcome with befuddlement, all she could do was allow herself to be led into...a broom cupboard.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Ginny hissed as Draco shut the door behind them.

"Calm down Ginny, I just want to talk," Draco whispered, no longer hurried but cool and collected.

"Well start talking," Ginny replied impatiently.

"All right, all right. I just...wanted to talk to you, and I was gonna bring you to my dormitory but there are too many people heading that way right now."

"I see."

"Listen...it's sort of hard to say, but..."

"Spit it out, Malfoy!"

"I RECKON I FANCY YOU! There, are you happy now?"

"Oh..." The confusion she felt was now replaced by humility.

"I guess it's a bit of a shock to you," Draco said humbly, looking at Ginny uncertainly.

"No, no...it's all right. I guess I don't really need to call you Malfoy anymore, do I?"

"I don't mind," Draco said, smiling.

"You know...I never really hated you. We were just completely different people with entirely different lives and points of view...my allies were your enemies..."

"I know. My disposition was almost formed for me, actually...I was raised a cold-hearted pureblood. You know my father, I could never stand up to him; I'm not strong like you."

"Lovely compliment, Draco. So...how can you be sure you fancy me?"

"I know one thing that might help," he said, and pulled her chin to his with one hand. He kissed her deeply, and when they broke apart she opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"That was definitely a good sign," she said softly.

Finally, cold gray eyes met clement blue ones. Their kiss had been so passionate that Ginny wanted more, and pulled his face to hers for another. His lips were so delicious, and his hands felt so good on her body (he moved his hands between her face and her waist, even sliding his hands under her robes occasionally) that she couldn't help herself. It was getting later and later, and Ginny and Draco finally broke apart for the night an hour later. She ran her hands briefly through his blonde tresses, and he did the same to her flaming red ones. He gave her one last peck, and then they each headed in separate directions to their own dormitories, agreeing to meet again soon.

The next morning at breakfast Ginny was all smiles; remembering her night with Draco, even though it was just in a broom cupboard, was very invigorating (she kept screaming "I got snogged by a Slytherin sex-god!" inside her head). She couldn't wait to receive his letter and see where she'd be meeting him next. Ginny was glad Fred and George weren't there at the Gryffindor table; she was sure they'd be interrogating her—and torturing her if necessary—until she talked. No one seemed to pay much attention to her euphoric state though, so she went on eating her eggs, bacon, and toast.

The one person who did notice her elation was Hermione. She looked at Ginny's occupied gaze suspiciously, making the connection immediately that she might have something going on with a boy (she was too smart to not notice the nature of that kind of stare). Hermione then went through her mind, trying to figure out who it could be. After she went through all her Gryffindor (and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends) thought for a split second that it could be Malfoy, but then she quickly came to her senses. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? The very idea was preposterous. Ludicrous. Absurd. Insane. Or was it?

"You know, I think it's about time we formed an alliance with the Slytherins," Hermione said, slightly nervously.

"Oh right, next you're gonna tell me you fancy Malfoy? Come off it, Hermione," Ron said.

"No I'm serious. Voldemort is just bidding his time; before long he's bound to try something. We learned from our mistakes in past years that sticking together is the only way we've got a chance...especially with Dumbledore gone."

"You're mental! We're already on good terms with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, isn't that union enough? What would be the point of befriending the Slytherins?"

"The point would be there'd be a few more witches and wizards willing to stand together with us against Voldemort," Hermione said shortly.

"I'm with Ron, Hermione; half of them are sons and daughters of Death Eaters," Harry said nonchalantly.

"I know, but there are still a few who aren't. We've got to persuade anyone we can to join us," Hermione reasoned.

"Go on then, form an alliance. But don't come crying to us when you've got your head cursed off or get bitten by a werewolf like Bill," Ron said.

"Don't be so dramatic, Ron. I'm only thinking about what's best for us."

"If it makes you happy, you go right ahead and make friends with the Slytherins. As for me, I've got Transfiguration," Ron said lifting himself from the long table and heading toward the enormous double door exit for the Great Hall.

Hermione watched Harry and Ron helplessly as they walked out of the Great Hall. Deciding it was about time she got a move on to class as well, she picked up her bag and followed Harry and Ron (it was odd for Harry and Ron to be heading to class ahead of Hermione, but they're unpredictable sometimes). It was lucky she didn't have Transfiguration with the Slytherins; she probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on McGonagall's lesson knowing Draco Malfoy was across the room...knowing what she'd sent him the evening before.


End file.
